Rat (PowerForm)
Skilled Magic Several Type Attacks Weapon Proficiency Ultimate Bazooka Proficiency Power Form Alteration |Equipment = Different Accessories Disintegrator Ray (Formerly) |Signature Moves = Dark-Psychic Triple Fist |Special Ability = Unknown }}Rat '''is the official Power Form of Alex Doc and can also be used by Noa through the DocSoul available in The Core. Currently, Rat is considered a prominent secondary villain due to being under control by Red Eye. As Alex, Rat's evil side is possessed by Red Eye, who is Alex's evil personality. Personality As Alex Doc: To Be Added As Red Eye: Rat is a collected, fierce, sometimes calm but powerful figure who can quickly engage into different situations. He's quite similar to his real form but slightly more engaging into combat. Rat prefers to be alone for most of the time and overlooking over the land. But he's also really capable of working together with various allies. He does however side with the one person that offers him the biggest reward. It does seem that Rat doesn't mind to be the sidekick sometimes as he always obeys the commands of ShadowLife and Amset Ra. These commands however tend to be more battling related than other things. As Noa Doc: Rat doesn't appear to have a distinct personality from Noa like the other Power Forms in the DocSoul. Powers and Abilities '''Super Strength: Rat possesses incredible high physical strength and is able to hold his own in battle against strong opponents like DiamondLord, Pharaoh, Telicis and Celestial with his bare hands. He can crush objects and easily hurt his opponents badly. He can even punch attacks away with enough force or if his physical strength is enhanced further. Nonetheless, his physical strength is impressive and has allowed him to hold his own against, as well as physically overpower those who also possess super strength. Enhanced Durability: Rat also possesses incredible durability as he is able to endure many attacks and still be very powerful in long battles. He has shown to endure attacks from numerous opponents in long battle and still be strong enough to face them. He can withstand powerful physical moves and high blunt force trauma and continue battling without flinching or backing down. Enhanced Endurance: Rat possesses immense endurance and can battle for long periods of time without getting tired. If he gets tired of a battle afterwards, he recovers very quickly. He can also stay in his Power Form seemingly indefinably and rarely transforms back into his human form. Most notably, he wielded the Embodiment Stone of Strength for an extended period of time and longer than most other beings, a testament to his incredible endurance. Enhanced Agility: Rat possesses great agility being able go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks and swing from things easily with little effort. Flight: Rat can naturally fly and float in the air without outside aid. He can soar through the air easily and reach great speeds. Enhanced Intellect: Rat has high intelligence and uses this quite often to manipulate his foes. He is able to perform feats of mind comparable to computers: remembering vast amounts of knowledge flawlessly and performing complex calculations. His technical and mechanical skills allow him to create powerful weapons. Even when he has no intent of creating one. He can easily plan ahead schemes before his opponents can even figure out his plans. He's also quite good in computer hacking. As he was able to hack into Creator's computer undetected due to a cleverly placed bug, which he placed during an earlier confrontation. Red Eye: Rat's Red Eye is the source of his evil side but only in his official form and not in the DocSoul. This eye has his own personality but mostly is the evil side of Rat. Via his Red Eye, he can utilize various type attacks as well as telekinesis. With it, he can move objects as well as other beings and control their movements easily. Skilled Magic: Also, like his human form, Rat can utilize and perform powerful magical spells and attacks. His magical prowess are enhanced in this form allowing him to go toe to toe with ShadowLife. He also possesses great knowledge on arcane and other magical spells, attacks and items. Several Type Attacks: Rat's Red Eye can also be used for attacks, mainly Psychic Type Attacks. Rat can also use several other type attacks, like Electric, Fire, Fighting and Ice types. He can use attacks like Psybeam, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Dynamic Punch, Ice Beam and even Smokescreen. His overall move-pool is quite diverse allowing him to perform various physical and energy attacks to combat his opponents. Weapon Proficiency: Rat has shown to be very skilled in handling/operating all kinds of weapons with great success. He can easily use stolen weapons from Creator and new build ones from ShadowLife. Excluding his Bazooka he can have different accessories, such as weapons or magic items but most notably his Red Eye. He's able to hit his targets with his powerful attacks as well as different weapons from a distance with perfect accuracy. Or even hit specific points to achieve different kinds of physical effects to the target's body. Ultimate Bazooka Proficiency: Rat owns a powerful weapon called the Ultimate Bazooka and uses this quite often in battle to great success. He wears the Bazooka on his back, similar to DiamondLord wearing his Diamond Wand on his back. Noa Doc as Rat doesn't have the ultimate bazooka as it's not linked to his base form. He can wield his bazooka with great efficiency and accuracy. Power Form Alteration: Rat's unique power allows him to alter his Power Form, from small changes like making his wings grow longer and make them black, to completing rearranging his own body. With each new change, no matter how small, his powers grow, making him stronger every time. He can also de-alter his new powers and change back to his previous used form. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Both Red Eye and Alex as Rat are incredible skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Each of them have shown to be capable of holding own against opponents like Noa Doc's DocSoul arsenal, DiamondLord, Telicis (PowerForm) and X1. He focuses on using his formidable strength and high endurance to subdue his opponents while also using his impressive arsenal of attacks. Signature Moves Rat's signature moves are: *'Triple Fist': One or both of Rat's fists becomes outlined in a crimson aura and he smashes his target with incredible power. *'Ultimate Bazooka': The holder of the bazooka fires an extremely powerful crimson blast at the target. This attack does not require a recharge and can be used continuously. *'Dark-Psychic (Blast)': Rat's eye glows purple and he telekinetically lifts his opponent(s) in the air or telekinetically stops or redirects an upcoming attack. When hit by the attack the target becomes outlined with dark energy. **This attack can also be used to fire a powerful Byzantium colored psychic blast from Rat's eye or his bazooka. ***This attack is one of the Dangerous 10. Equipment Rat is known to carry the following objects on him: Ultimate Bazooka: Red Eye as Rat is commonly known to wield the Ultimate Bazooka in battle. He can utilize it in almost every situation perfectly to combat his enemies. He wields his bazooka with great efficiency and accuracy. Red Eye: His evil conscious is also a tool for Rat to use. It functions as his main eye but can also perform powerful attacks and even possess telekinetic powers. Both Noa and Alex don't posses his Red Eye and is also detachable. Red Eye also enhances Rat's physical and mental endurance, allowing him to rarely transform back into human and wield an object of immense power. Weaknesses/Resistances Weak to Status/Stats Changes: Rat is weak against status problems like poison and paralyzes. But he is also weak against stat changes, it doesn't matter if they are beneficial to him or not. Bazooka Dependency: Because Rat uses his Ultimate Bazooka a lot in battle, separating it from him weakens him somewhat in battle. Red Eye: When the entity Red Eye is in control of a physical form, it itself becomes a noticeable weakness. The entity's conscious resided in the eye, and whenever the eye is removed from the head, he's put in a comatose state until the eye is returned properly. Trivia *Rat's Ultimate Bazooka is not his standard weapon, he stole it from the Doc Realm. **As such, Noa doesn't have access to this weapon through her DocSoul. *Rat is currently the only Power Form villain that Noa can use through the DocSoul while the villain is still active. **Curiously due to being currently an active villain, Noa rarely uses her own Power Form of Rat. *It is unknown if Noa Doc can use Dark-Psychic as Rat. *Rat has been seen changing his appearance in total of five times. ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Category:Power Forms Category:Secondary Villains Category:Doc Family Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Super Strength PowerForms Category:Dangerous 10 Category:Former Heroes Category:Humanoid PowerForms Category:Electrical PowerForms